50 nuances de ma vie
by Nori Kiwi
Summary: Elizaveta, fujoshi de son état, se retrouve du jour au lendemain coincée dans un corps d'homme. Et y restera si elle n'arrive pas à se taper 20 personnes avant l'été ! Heureusement, on est qu'en octobre...
1. Prologue : Du Mylène Farmer dans la tête

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya !

Eren et Armin à Ishiyama !

Nagito et Hinata à l'équipe de Spike Chunsoft !

Red et Blue à Satoshi Tajiri !

Et le papa à Hongrie et Watashi no Nori de mon cerveau malade !

 **Pairing :** Rien... Pour le moment.

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Du Mylène Farmer dans la tête_**

 _Personnage : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - secreeet _

* * *

Les mangas s'empilaient dans sa chambre. Partout. Sur le lit, dans un recoin sombre, sur le bureau… Partout. Et des images bien organisées sur un tableau de liège trônaient sur le mur orienté sud. La pièce avait un papier-peint jaune pastel, avec des fleurs roses et girly. Papier-peint bien recouvert par de grands posters de couples. Seule l'armoire, remplie de robes plus belles les unes que les autres, semblait épargnée par cette invasion.

Et Elizaveta s'excitait une fois de plus sur une fanfic _Slash_ , assise sur son lit en pyjama, son oreiller fétiche dans les bras, à dérouler _Fanfiction-point-nette_. Cette auteure, elle la soutenait, et la connaissait personnellement. Ses _lemons_ étaient si intenses, si sensuels ! Les ébats _d'Eren_ et _d'Armin,_ ceux de _Nagito_ et _Hinata,_ de _Red_ et _Blue…_ Ah, que de plaisir, que de désir.

« **ELI** ! C'est l'heure de manger ! Cria son père de la cuisine. Tu es habillée ?

Et merde. De dépit, elle ferma son ordinateur et attrapa des sous-vêtements, sa robe verte et un t-shirt clair. Lentement, en s'effleurant à peine, la brune retirait les boutons de son haut et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle baissa son pantalon informe de synthétique, puis sa culotte rose et s'en défit doucement. Ensuite, elle attrapa le soutien-gorge chair et la culotte assortie et les passa sur son corps. Elle enfila le sous-pull, puis revêtit la robe et remonta la fermeture éclair.

Il faisait beau dehors, non ? Pas la peine de prendre de collant, alors !

– Oui, papa, j'arrive, j'arrive, soupira-t-elle en descendant les marches de l'escalier de bois qui grinçaient.

– Encore à lire ces histoires qui ne tiennent pas debout ? Lui demanda sèchement monsieur Hérdervàry. Mets la table.

– On est combien ce midi ?

– Deux. Comme toujours ma fille.

– Ah.

Elizaveta embrassa son père du bout des lèvres et sortit les assiettes du meubles. Elle les répartit sur la table, comme à son habitude.

– Je croyais qu'on avait de la visite, aujourd'hui.

– Non, tu confonds Eli. Tu confonds.

Elle s'installa, quand son père mit une casserole sur le dessous de plat.

– C'est du poulet au paprika ? L'interrogea-t-elle, alléchée par l'odeur.

– Exactement.

– Génial !

La jeune fille se saisit presque violemment de sa fourchette et avala goulûment d'énormes quantités de nourriture. Son père sourit tristement, en mangeant un peu, moins vite que sa fille.

– Elizaveta, tu sais quoi ? Lança-t-il soudainement.

Elle se redressa, la fourchette dans la bouche, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Hm ? **_Qu'estchkichpasse_** ?

– Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

La demoiselle finit son repas.

– Ah bon ? Tu ne me parles jamais de ma mère, et on a pas une photo d'elle… Comment veux-tu comparer !

– Elle mangeait comme toi, et avait la même manie que toi, celle de pencher la tête.

Des larmes faisaient briller les yeux verts de l'homme. Il les ravala bien vite.

– Bon, tu veux un dessert ? Fit-il en tapant sur ses cuisses, pour se redonner contenance.

\- Non, ça ira, merci papa. Je débarrasse, c'est mon tour de faire la vaisselle.

Elle ramena toutes les assiettes vers elle, et les couverts aussi, puis les plongea dans l'évier et commença à les frotter. Ensuite, elle les mit dans le lave-vaisselle.

– J'ai rien de prévu avec Katya ou Lili, je remonte dans ma chambre, ok ?

– On se revoit ce soir, alors ?

Erzi embrassa son père.

– C'est pas juste que tu travailles le dimanche, se plaignit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

– Tu viens de perdre dix ans, ma puce », lui signala-t-il.

Elle ricana gentiment, et partit telle une gazelle dans sa tanière mystérieuse et colorée pour se replonger dans sa lecture. Un chapitre qu'elle lut avec attention, le suivant avec gourmandise, celui d'après avec lubricité.

… C'était une scène de sexe. Très _hard,_ la scène.

« Eliza, j'y vais ! Cria son père d'en bas.

\- Au revoir p'pa ! À ce soir ! »

Elle reprit sa lecture. Le héros, un personnage du manga _Watashi no Nori_ , _Nori_ lui-même pour ne pas le cité, se faisait cordialement sauter dessus par son petit-ami _Hachi._ Purement jouissif.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait, d'être un _seme_ ou un _uke_ mec », soupira-t-elle en finissant sa _fanfic._

En tant que bonne lectrice et en tant qu'amie de l'auteure, elle laissa une _review_ anonyme pas constructive, mais une review anonyme quand même. Pas décidée à sortir de sa chambre, elle commença la lecture d'un _doujinshi,_ puis d'un second. Enfin, elle se décida à aller faire du jeu de rôle sur un de ses fora fétiches.

Plus vite qu'elle ne le pensa, elle s'endormit comme une pierre, toute habillée.

Le lendemain matin, quelque chose la serra au niveau du pantalon. Attendez une seconde… Elle ne portait pas de pantalon, hier ! Elle se redressa. Une bosse lui déformait ce mystérieux pantalon dont elle n'avait même pas le souvenir

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'écria-t-elle… avec une voix étrangement grave et… masculine… Une minute… Quoi ?!

Elle se dévêtit entièrement. Plus de poitrine. Des pectoraux à la place. Plus de vulve. Un service trois-pièce à la place. Une pomme d'Adam visible. Des cheveux qu'elle sentait plus courts. Elle regarda sa chambre. Ses posters yaoi remplacés par du yuri. Ses posters yuri par du yaoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain ?! » paniqua-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur son miroir. Son visage… C'était son visage, en version masculine. Elle était devenue… un homme. Oh misère… Une terrible question s'imposa là : comment c'était possible ?

Elle se saisit de son téléphone, et défila ses contacts. Tout le reste du monde était normal. Ses relations avec les autres ne semblaient pas altérées par son changement de sexe.

Elle ouvrit son armoire. Ses robes n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, voici des t-shirts, des sous-pulls, des pantalons ! Et l'uniforme masculin de son lycée. Putain de bordel de merde.

Son père, à moitié réveillé, s'approchait de sa chambre.

« Daniel… Tu fous quoi là ? bailla-t-il. Tu peux dormir encore deux heures, tu sais…

Elizaveta tomba presque dans les pommes. Qu'est-qu'il venait de se passer ?!

* * *

 _ **Tuez-moi. C'est même pas Saint-Judes. *balancez-lui des pommes pourries !***_

 _ **Sinon, j'espère que cette lecture vous a plu !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez du SEXE (car là, il y en aura... Mais pas tout de suite), followez !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez qu'Eliza s'en prenne encore plein la face, favoritez !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez un couple complètement WTF comprenant Nyo!Hongrie, reviewez !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La frazkitu sur fond cliché

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer : ** Hetalia à Himaruya

 **Pairing :** Aucun, pour le moment

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La frazkitu sur un fond de clichés**_

 _Personnages :_ _Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - USA (Alfred F. Jones) - Dieu_

* * *

Il était déjà huit heures et Elizaveta tournait en rond dans une chambre qu'elle reconnaissait sans que ce soit la sienne dans un corps ne lui appartenant pas. Maintenant, elle était Daniel Hérdervàry. Plus Elizaveta, plus Erzi, plus Eli, plus Eliza… Non, elle était Daniel. Sans l'air à la fois.

Elle était femme, la voilà dans un corps d'homme. Enfin, elle avait revêtu l'uniforme masculin du lycée et prenant son petit-déjeuner face à son père qui la dévisageait. Ou plutôt, face au père de Daniel.

« Depuis ce matin, Dani, tu es étrange. C'est la première fois que tu me fais ça… finit-il par dire.

Elizaveta ne sut quoi répondre. Elle reprit un grand verre de lait, l'avala cul-sec comme à son habitude, puis lança hasardeusement une phrase sur cette voix de mec à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à se faire.

– J'ai fait quoi de mal ?

– Rien, rien… C'est juste que te voir lever en avance, stressé… Tu n'avais fait ça que quand tu avais eu des problèmes avec Roderich. Que vous vous battiez dans la cour. Tu avais la boule au ventre chaque matin et refusais d'aller à l'école… Tout va bien au lycée ?

De ça, elle s'en souvenait. Très bien même. Sauf que la boule au ventre, nenni. C'était plutôt rendez-vous chez le dentiste chaque week-end pour dents cassées, tellement que les infirmiers l'appelaient par un surnom et que le docteur lui avait filé une carte d'abonnement pour un moitié prix.

– T'inquiète, p'pa, répondit-elle avec ce timbre qui ne lui était pas familier, je me sens juste… Un peu bizarre. Mal au ventre et le cœur qui s'affole.

Elle était hyper stressée d'affronter cette journée au lycée.

– Attends papillon…

Son père – enfin, celui du proprio du corps qu'elle squattait – s'approchait d'elle puis lui fit une accolade virile en souriant niaisement.

– Tu as rencontré une fille bien, non ? Ah, les femmes… Mon fils, tu as une petite-copine !

Elizaveta rougit de gêne, un peu indignée aussi. Son père se mêlait toujours de ses histoires d'amour. Et puis…

Et puis, malgré ce corps d'homme, elle l'avait VU. Dans la liste de contacts du téléphone, elle avait vu « Roderich 3 ». Et avait lu la conversation texto… Ou plutôt, _sex_ to. C'était hot. Très. Elle en avait saigné du nez. Mais, comme dans l'autre réalité, c'était plus un sexfriend assumé. Juste ça.

– Non… À vrai dire, p'pa… commença-t-elle.

Si, en tant que femme, Elizaveta était hétéro, puisque que chez Daniel, visiblement, la seule chose à changer c'est le sexe et quelques événements mineurs, donc Dan était gay ! C'était logique. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas fait son _coming-out._ Chose qu'Erzi allait arranger, de suite.

Sortez les paillettes, les licornes et les arc-en-ciels ! Voici **LA** révélation :

– Papa, tu sais quoi ? Lança-t-elle en se levant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, attrapa son sac de cours et sourit en croisant les bras.

– Si tu as des petits-enfants, ils seront adoptés.

– Ça veut dire, Dani ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, la **frazkitu** sur les lèvres.

– Je suis homosexuel ! Allez, à c'soir ! »

Le paternel n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle claqua la porte et enfourcha son vélo – enfin, celui de Daniel – pour arriver à temps à l'arrêt de car. La demoiselle coincée dans un corps de damoiseau donna un grand coup de pédale, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et dévala la rue à vitesse grand V. Pur coup de chance, la voilà pile-poil à l'heure. Rapidement, elle gara sa fusée supersonique et lui mit un anti-vol, car comme Eli, Dani se promenait avec un anti-vol sur lui quand il prévoyait de prendre son vélo.

L'air d'Okaasan lui revint à l'esprit et elle se mit à fredonner en montant.

« Ma maman...Elle ne tord que le cou ~ La la lala... » chantonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la fenêtre.

On était lundi. Le car était presque vide. Normal. La plupart des élèves que le bus amène à l'école commencent une heure plus tard le lundi. Tout était semblable à un lundi normal… Mis à part ce SMS reçu. D'Alfred.

* * *

 _De : Bouffeur de Hamburger l'enculé qui prend pas un gramme, le XX/XX/XX à YY/YY/YY_

 **Cc cv ta fé lé exo 2 matt? Tu peu me lé filé o lisé ?**

 _De : Bouffeur de Hamburger l'enculé qui prend pas un gramme, le XX/XX/XX à YY/YY/YY_

 **stp rep g la salopp an preumiair eure!**

 _De : Bouffeur de Hamburger l'enculé qui prend pas un gramme, le XX/XX/XX à YY/YY/YY_

 **STP REP ! REP O HERO !**

* * *

Oh bordel de putain de merde de couille de chiasse immonde de l'enculé de sa mère. Dans cette réalité, comme dans l'autre, Alfred et les maths ça faisait deux. Surtout avec Mademoiselle Honda. Bon, personne n'aimait cette prof. Par contre, celui-là gérait en Sciences Eco et Physique. Sans compter le Sport. Seul Ivan Braginsky, un russkoff qui foutait les jetons à tout le monde, lui tenait la jambe dans le domaine de la conquête spatiale. Ne pas répondre, l'ignorer… Voilà un magnifique plan ! Elle commença à jouer avec un tamagochi.

Le car s'arrêta sur le parking des bus, près du lycée. Soudain, le temps stoppa sa course… Sauf pour Elizaveta.

« Mais… **WTF** ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria-t-elle en sortant.

Un être de lumière, tout de blanc vêtu, une sorte de vieillard, lui bloqua la route.

« Elizaveta ! Elizaveta ! Beugla-t-il.

– Ah non, ce cliché a déjà était usé et rusé dans les fanfic ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

– Elizaveta, je suis Dieu.

– Et moi le pape François, prends-moi pour une conne…

– Je suis le Dieu… **DE LA** **FANFIC** ! Tu t'es réveillée dans ce corps pour assouvir tes fantasmes les plus enfouis… Tu resteras comme ça jusqu'aux vacances d'été… Sauf si tu n'arrives pas à avoir vingt relations avec différentes personnes !

– Mais mais mais… **MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL** ! Complètement improbable et tiré par les cheveux, mais ce sera génial… M'enfin, c'est qu'un rêve, non ?

L'être la pinça violemment.

– Et ça, c'est du rêve ?!

– Non non j'vous crois… Lâchez-moi, ça fait mal ça !

Un ange passa.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, récapitula Elizaveta, je dois me faire vingt personnes au moins pour retrouver mon corps, non ?

– En quelque sorte. Ton corps est contrôlée par Daniel, qui se dépatouille plutôt bien. Bien sûr, ce que vous faîtes là n'aura aucune importance pour l'autre… Enfin, je crois.

– Mais c'est putain de cool, comme nouvelle !

Elle serra les poings.

– Embrasser de mignons petits _shotas…_ Se faire violer tendrement contre la force de son plein gré par un beau _seme…_ Ah, c'est le paradis pour une _Fujoshi_ comme moi !

– Hihihi… Maintenant que tu as compris… Je te souhaite bon courage dans ce monde d'homme, hihihi… »

Le temps reprit son cours. Elle sortit du véhicule. L'heure de la chasse aux _bishies_ a sonné

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez profité de votre lecture !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez que les choses sérieuses commencent plus vite, followez !_**

 ** _Si vous aussi vous n'aimez pas Sakura Honda (même si on l'adore tous du côté de la scribouillarde), favoritez !_**

 ** _Si vous avez un couple spécifique à soumettre, sans mauvais jeu de mots, reviewez !_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Comme à Delbart

**Rating :** T (mais si vous aimez Nyo!Japon, partez. C'est un conseil)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya !

 **Pairing :** Vous le sentez mon PrusHun, hein vous le sentez, hein vous le sentez !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Comme à Delbart_**

 _Personnage : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - secreeet _

* * *

_01/09 – M3 – Classe B208_

 _Compteur bishies – 0_

 _Rencards sur les 3 semaines qui suivent – 0_

* * *

Il était à peine midi qu'Elizaveta était entrain de se facepalmer jusqu'au cerveau. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la voix juste insupportable de l'autre connasse d'Honda et sa putain de trigonométrie (même si ça jouait un peu) ni le risque critique de se prendre une gomme en pleine face (elle y participait activement, d'ailleurs) qui l'énervait Non, c'était pire.

Devinez…

…

Allez, devinez…

…

…

Si vous avez lu l'en-tête, vous aurez dû deviner…

…

…

…

Toujours pas ? Je vous le donne en mille : elle n'a pas réussi à planifier une seule petite partie de jambe en l'air, en plusieurs heures. **Pas une seule**. Ça avait l'air tellement plus simple sur le papier ! Et en plus, Roderich ne rentrait que demain d'après des infos glanées à droite à gauche. En plus, c'était trop facile, mais elle se le gardait sous le coude.

D'abord, elle avait essayé avec Kiku Honda, un gars de la 2A, rien à voir avec la prof. Sur un ton hyper naturel et une attitude qui transpirait la sexytude, elle lui avait demandé de sa voix chaude et virile _#FAUX_ :

« Ça te dit de baiser sauvagement, au CDI vers treize heures et demi ?

Ce à quoi le petit japonais de seconde lui a répondu, rouge et bafouillant :

– Pl-pl-plait-il, Daniel ? »

Et profita du passage de ses deux amis, Ludwig et Feliciano, pour se faire la malle.

* * *

Conclusion : _**RATÉ**_

* * *

Puis elle avait testé avec Yao Wang, en Terminale E. Elle avait choisi un moment où il n'y avait 1) ni russe dans les parages 2) ni panda dans les parages (ce ne fut point difficile) 3) ni de petits frères-sœurs dans les parages. Autant dire que la première et la dernière ne furent point aisées. Enfin, quand Elizaveta réunit enfin ces trois conditions, dans les toilettes du bâtiment D, elle plaqua le shota contre une porte de cabine et lui susurra :

« On baise ?

– Dégage tout de suite _aru_ ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Ça l'a calmé d'un coup.

* * *

Conclusion : _**RATÉ**_

* * *

Enfin, elle avait interpellé non pas un asiatique mais un certain blondinet finlandais.

« Hé, Tino ! Tu veux que j'te viole contre la force de ton plein gré dans le gymnase ? »

Puis s'est prise une beigne de la part d'un grand suédois à lunettes qui faisait très peur.

* * *

Conclusion : _**RATÉ x 1000**_

* * *

Elle s'était pris tellement de râteaux qu'on se croirait à Delbart. Et le cours avec la Salope, comme on l'appelait cordialement, c'était du pipi de chat qui faisait déborder le vase. Oui, cette expression n'existe pas.

« …niel ? Hm, Daniel ? Daniel, puis-je avoir ton attention ? Demanda Honda prof de sa voix éraillée, cassante et tremblotante.

Mais qu'est qu'elle lui voulait, celle-là…

– Quoi ?

– Daniel, peux-tu résoudre cette équation, s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle se leva, puis regarda l'assemblée soudainement calme avant d'aller au tableau. Toute la classe lui faisait un sourire entendu, pour bien faire chier la connasse. Elle attrapa la craie blanche et inscrit très rapidement « x = le type auquel tu te vends ; y = ton cul ; z = la monnaie qu'on te fout dans le string et dans le soutif ».

– Voilà…

Elle lui cracha dessus, sous les rires des autres.

– CQFD : Honda = Pétasse, conclut-elle.

– Bien dit, Dan !

– Mets-lui sa race ! »

Autour d'Elizaveta, l'ambiance se réchauffait. Ça commençait à crier, à taper sur les tables. Poussée par la vague d'encouragement, elle remonta ses manches et menaçait du regard la prof terrifiée. Prof qui se cacha sous son bureau, et sauvée de justesse par la sonnerie. La salle fut désertée en une fraction de secondes. C'était l'heure de manger. Et on déconne pas avec la bouffe. **SURTOUT** quand y a des frites.

En toute hâte, la classe se rua vers le self, malgré les protestations des pions. Enfin, presque toute. Il y avait une fraction d'irréductibles qui ne fréquentait pas la cantine.

Sur une des tables étaient montés trois gars. Un Espagnol, assis, draguait les minet(te)s avec sa guitare, sa voix chaude et grave et surtout toute une véritable sexytude dans l'attitude. Elizaveta le bouffait des yeux. **Antonio** , c'était forcément le bel Antonio.

Un Français, avec un bouquet de roses qu'il distribuait à ses fans, faisait une sorte de strip-tease avec une grande expertise et un charme indéniable. Elizaveta essuyait le sang qui sortait de son nez en le voyant, et autour de lui gravitaient des filles et quelques mecs en délire. **Francis,** évidemment, le seul à produire ce genre de réaction.

Un Allemand aux cheveux blancs sautillait avec une guitare électrique en gueulant en… allemand. Logique. Provocant aussi des crises de fangirls hystériques. **Gilbert**. Elizaveta ne pouvait se retenir de baver.

C'était une fuckin' chance. Les 3 mecs que tout le bahut ou presque voulaient se taper, qui faisaient un coup d'éclat.

« _Oh. My. Gosh,_ lança un type à sa table. Le connard...

– Hm ? Arthur ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix. Ça fait combien de temps que tu me stalk ?

– J'suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi, _bloody bastard_.

– Tu te calmes le brit' de mes deux.

Elle avala trois frites, sans quitter ce fabuleux spectacle des yeux, puis reprit la parole :

– Tu mates ton copain ?

– Je le surveille.

– Tu le connais, il fait l'allumeur mais il va jamais te tromper tant que vous êtes en couple…

– Bah justement. On a rompu.

Et merd… Pas tant que ça : deux mecs en plus pour son compteur ! Même si c'était dans ses objectifs d'arriver à se faire au moins un des trois membres du **Bad Friends Trio** (aussi nommé par certaines mauvaises langues le **Bad Touch Trio** ), c'était toujours ça de gagné ! Et puis...

– Déso', mec. Si ça va pas…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

– J'me ferais un plaisir de te 'réconforter' _*cligne cligne*_.

L'anglais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de la gifler et de partir en colère.

– **BLOODY HELL** ! » gueula-t-il.

Raté, puissance soixante-dix millions.

Des pions arrivèrent en masse dans le réfectoire. Des coups de sifflets.

« Bon les mecs, on se calme tout de suite ! Ou on va chercher le dirlo !

Les cris s'arrêtèrent comme par magie.

– DISPERSIOOOOOON ! » Cria un des membres du trio.

Ce fut la débandade, sans mauvais jeu. Les guitares et les roses, abandonnées sur les tables. On vit trois ombres filaient rapides comme l'éclair à travers la salle. Elizaveta sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe gauche, à l'extérieur. Elle regarda sous la table. Une touffe blanche, surmontée d'un poussin.

« Chhht. »

C'était Gilbert.

« Dan, en hommage à notre relation, planque-moi le temps que les pions se cassent, » murmura-t-il.

Dans son cerveau, **ERROR SYSTEM**.

* * *

 ** _Toujours pas Saint-Judes. Non mais vous rendez-vous compte le temps qu'il faut pour tuer un perso, dans des conditions atroces ?!_**

 ** _Plus sérieusement : oui Sakura Honda est_ encore _prof de maths et elle va_ encore _se faire harceler par ses élèves. Si si, j'adore ce perso, j'vous jure !_**

 ** _Bref._**

 ** _Si vous voulez que Gilbert gueule Like a Virgin dans le prochain chapitre, favoritez !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez que Elizaveta se prenne plein de râteaux/gifles/plaintes pour agressions sexuelles, followez !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez des couples WTF, rewiewez !_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Whouhou Project

**Rating :** T (maaaaais on se rapproche du M)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

 **Pairing :** VOUS LE SENTEZ BIIIEN MON PRUSHUN

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Whouhou Project_**

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - Un cookie à celui ou celle qui trouve qui est la documentaliste_

* * *

 _Réponses reviews (j'suis gâtééééééééée !) :_

 _anonyme : Que de compliments *^* Merci, continue de faire du bien à mon ego *^* Ta demande est bien prise en compte~_

 _Ria'Latsyrc : Merci beaucoup ! Eli va se prendre vraiment pleeeeeeeein de râteaux x)_

* * *

 _02/09 – S0 – CDI_

 _Compteur bishies – 0_

 _Rencards sur les 3 semaines qui suivent – 0_

* * *

Ça faisait un jour que l'opération **« Cantine Atomique _(nom non officiel)_ »** avait eu lieu. Et depuis, le bruit courait que Gilbert, si si le même Gilbert, et t'façon il n'y en avait qu'un dans ce bahut, se cherchait un plan cul pour le week-end. Comme tous les mois. En plus, Roderich avait réussi à raté son avion _**#Fail**_. Donc Elizaveta suivait l'albinos sans **essayer** de se faire repérer.

Le matin...

* * *

« Franny, Tonio, j'ai l'impression que mon _awesome_ personne est suivie…

– _Fusososo_ ~ Fallait pas gueuler au micro de la Vie Sco' que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit.

– Qui sait, c'est peut-être Iekaterina ? Avec sa poitrine, sens-toi flatté, mon cher~ »

* * *

A midi…

* * *

« Je **SUIS** observé, les gars. Et j'insiste, c'est pas qu'un délire de l'auteure, les effets sur le « suis »...

– Arrête ta parano, Gil'. Si tu veux pas tes tomates, tu me les donnes ?

– … J'ai pris les médicaments de ma cousine, par erreur ce matin, _honhonhon_ ~ »

* * *

Partooooooooout !

* * *

« **LIKE A VIIIIIIIIIIIIRGIN ! TOUCH FOR THE VERY FIRST TIIII...** J'crois que quelqu'un me suit, sérieux, je flippe.

– Calmos, Gilou, calmos. »

* * *

Mais vraiment quoi.

* * *

« Franniiiiiiii, j'en peux pluuuuus !

– … On va lire au CDI. Okapi, ça devrait te détendre. »

* * *

Elizaveta cherchait un angle d'attaque. Très peu de filles osaient l'approcher en public, de peur de passer pour des chaudasses. Les mecs ? Pareil. Sauf que c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient hétéros. Ou pour pas se dévoiler.

Première sonnerie. Antonio s'en alla. Il reprenait les cours.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, un certain anglais colérique gifla Francis, et partit en rogne. Le serial dragueur le suivit, en mode « Désolé Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! »

Donc, à 13 : 47 : 06, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dit _l'Awesome_ , se retrouvait en mode _forever alooooone_ avec son poussin – le Gilbird, mascotte du **BFT** – à lire Okapi. Elizaveta, avec son livre « _Les Pensées de Socrate et Platon, par Jean-Charles-Edouard-Henri de la Molle-Couille_ » tenu à l'envers, se rua à sa table.

« _Megváltás*_ ! Ça vaaaaaaaaaa ? hurla-t-elle

Il sursauta. Le poussin fit une crise cardiaque.

– Oh bordel Dan tu m'as fait peu… **OH LE CON IL A TUÉ GILBIRD !**

– J'me disais que…

– **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN PAS GILBIIIIIIRD !**

Quelques personnes se massaient autour d'eux.

– … comme tu cherches un plan cul…

– **REVIS ! REVIS GILBIIIIIIIIIIRD !**

La grappe s'alourdit.

– … on pourrait p't'être…

– **GILBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRD !**

La personne chargée du CDI, donc la documentaliste, une sorte de hippie Sioux ou Navajo, avec les looooongs cheveux noirs lisses à la Pocahantas et le teint de Peau-Rouge en prime, se rapprocha.

– … un ces soirs…

– **IL RERESPIRE ! IL RERESPIRE !**

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée. Le hashtag _**#SauvonsGilbird**_ , mis en place une quinzaine de secondes plus tôt et regroupant plus de 7 millions de followers – c'est fou comme l'Internet marche vite –, venait d'être remplacé par **_#GilbirdVivant_**. Le nombre commençait déjà a devenir exorbitant. Madame la Documentaliste fendit la foule, puis reprit sa respiration.

– … coucher ensemble ?

– **GILBIRD A RESSUSCITATIONNÉ !**

– **SI C'EST POUR GUEULER, BEILSCHMIDT AÎNÉ, VOUS SORTEZ DE MON CDI !**

Tout le monde se tut. Les curieux se dispersèrent, par la peur des averts qui pleuvaient comme les flèches apaches avec celle-là. Gilbert serra son poussin contre lui, avant de le poser délicatement sur la table. Elizaveta se déboucha les oreilles. Ses tympans sifflaient. Sérieux… Elle crie trop la documentaliste.

– Tu disais, Daniel ?

– Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Gilbert fit un sourire en coin.

– Tope-là, mec, ça me va. T'es le cinquième aujourd'hui. On se cale ça…

Il marqua une pause.

– Disons… On se retrouve au parc ? Ce samedi vers… 17 h ?

– Ça marche. »

* * *

 _02/09 – S0 (mais plus tard) – CDI_

 _Compteur bishies – 1_

 _Rencards sur les 3 semaines qui suivent – 1 (parc, samedi 06/09 17 h)_

* * *

Gilbert reprit son Okapi, comme si la discussion ci-dessus n'avait été que des demandes pour un cours quelconque. Elizaveta mit sa main devant sa bouche, en faisant un mini V de la victoire sous la table.

« Victory ! » souffla-t-elle.

Tiens ? Les mots de ce livre sont imprimés à l'envers…

* * *

 *** = Salut en hongrois**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si vous voulez que Romano sorte un point Godwin, followez !**

 **Si vous voulez que le Gilbird meurt et revit comme par la MA-GIIIIIE, favoritez !**

 **Si vous voulez un pairing chtarbé avec Nyo!Hongrie, reviewez !**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si vous voulez que Mad Dog fasse une Chronique Facile sur Hetalia, ajoutez le hastag #LaissezMoiVousParlerD'Hetalia**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Yaoidere Simulator

**Rating :** T (maaaaais on se rapproche du M)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

 **Pairing :** VOUS LE SENTEZ ENCORE PLUS MON PRUSHUN

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Yaoidere Simulator_**

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - L'awesome qu'on ne présente plus_

* * *

 _Réponses reviews (j'suis gâtééééééééée x2) :_

 _anonyme : Toi je vais vite t'adorer :) Ça part en couille, et bientôt dans tous les sens du terme :) Si tu te reconnais, j'ai bien fait mon job ^o^_

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Bon, le rencard est pas... pas piqué des hannetons (toi-même tu sais *clignecligne*) mais j'espère que la suite de mon trip sous dragibus te plaira quand même !_

* * *

 _06/09 – 17 h 49 – Parc_

 _Compteur bishies – 1_

 _Rencard sur les 3 semaines qui suivent – JOUR J ! JOUR J !_

* * *

Elizaveta regarda son portable. Cinquante minutes de retard, fallait le faire. Mais, genre, vraiment. Elle s'était assise sur le banc à sa droite, celui que les enfants appelaient « le Banc XXX » et sur lequel était gravé une trentaine de noms et d'heures, plus des minutes. Par exemple, celui-là : « _Hisolda Kirkland, 14 h, 89 minutes de retard_ ». Qui était grave creepy car la petite Hisolda Kirkland deuxième du nom, la première ayant disparue sans laisser de trace, allait avoir 14 ans. Qui laisserait une fille de même pas 14 piges seule dans un parc à à peine quelques heures du _**PedoTime**_ ? Totalement irresponsable !

Il y avait aussi ce graffiti : « _Lisst dé plen Q 2 Jilber kar ile s'assi toussssssss la_ ». Puis celui-là : « _Alor, baun bèz oooo gro floppe ?_ ». Berk, quelle orthographe déplorable…

Soudain, Gilbert apparut. En tricycle avec des lunettes de soleil bien noires, un pull et un pantalon long. Sans oublier les nus-pieds à l'allemande. La limousine, ça coûte genre totalement trop cher. Avoir le swag aussi, apparemment.

Elle tourna le regard style « je le connais pas, non non ».

« Salut Dan ! Bien ou bien ?

– _Jeneteconnaispasd'ailleursonns'estjamaisvu,_ murmura-t-elle.

– Hein ?

Il descendit de son bolide de compèt' dédié à **_Rammstein._**

– _L'awesome_ moi n'a pas compris. Répète s'il-te-plait.

– Je Tricyle Pourquoi On… laisse tomber.

Un gros blanc s'installa.

– Bon, reprit l'albinos en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette, on va chez moi, juste en face ?

– Ou-ouais. »

Ni une, ni deux, ils montèrent sur le tricycle et traversèrent le parc vitesse grand V. Et Erzi regretta immédiatement d'avoir consenti à enfourcher ce truc.

Heureusement, les voilà chez les Beilschmidt.

C'était une maison comme les autres dans cette petite ville pas altiligérienne mais presque*. Un toit de tuiles rosées, une façade crépie, des fenêtres en Plexiglas… Bref, une mignonne petite maisonnette.

Ils entrèrent.

« _**GUTEN TAG BRUDER** _! gueula l'Awesome.

– _Ya. Guten Tag_ , répondit calmement une voix grave qui provenait de la cuisine.

C'était Ludwig, le seul être sensé de cette putain ville. Il faisait ses devoirs, révisait ses leçons… À croire que son ami d'origine japonaise avait mauvaise influence sur lui.

Elizaveta et l'albinos étaient obligés de passer devant la kitchenette pour aller à l'étage.

– C'est toi celui du jour ? Soupira le blond. Bof, tant que vous vous protégez et que vous êtes calmes…

– J't'adore, _bruder,_ tu le sais !

– J'aimerais aussi que, de temps à autres, au moins l'un de mes frères, ou l'un de mes cousins, écoute ce que je dis. M'enfin…

– La ramène pas, veux-tu que je te rappelle ta relation trouble et floue avec un certain fils d'immigrés polonais quand on vivait à Colmar ? Felix, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Gilbert en mode n°5 _oublie-pas-qui-est-l'boss-here-gamin_.

Ludwig rougit violemment, poussa son frère et se rua jusqu'à l'évier... juste sous la fenêtre (fermée).

– Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à rendre mon cher grand frère aveugle. J'ai juste à ouvrir cette fenêtre.

– T'oserais pas !

– Alors fais pas chier, Gilbert.

Le blond retourna s'asseoir, sur la défensive, avant de reprendre ses devoirs. Il souffla bruyamment, passant du stylo rouge au bleu.

– Bref... Ne faites pas trop de bruit et amusez-vous bien. »

Gilbert embrassa la joue de son petit frère, avant de courir dans sa chambre en entraînant par le bras Elizaveta qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

La chambre de Gilbert Beilschmidt était un vrai bordel sans nom. Des affiches de groupes par-ci, des vêtements sales par là. Une minute… C'était un caleçon ?!

Bref, y avait plus romantique comme endroit. Mais ça n'ôtait rien de la soudaine sexiness de l'albinos.

« Nous voilà seuls, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il l'attrapa à la taille et la poussa sur le lit.

– Et maintenant ?

– L'auteure n'a pas décidé qui serait au-dessus.

– Ça explique pour ce chapitre est en réalité du remplissage... »

* * *

 *** = Ceci n'est en aucun cas de la propagande pro-Haute-Loire, mais alors pas du TOOOOOOUT (venezvisiterplizplizpliiiiiiiiz)**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si vous voulez que l'auteure se décide à être régulière, followez !**

 **Si vous voulez ENFIN CE. PUTAIN. DE. LEMON., favoritez !**

 **Si vous voulez un pairing chtarbé avec Nyo!Hongrie (ou un quelconque figurant du troisième plan), reviewez !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tarte Citron

**Rating :** M (on applaudit bien fort pour le YAOI DAAAAYY)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

 **Pairing :** PRUSHUUUUUUUUUN

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Tarte Citron_**

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - L'awesome _

* * *

« Pour commencer, dit Gilbert sur un ton professoral, j'veux savoir une chose. C'est pas spécialement important, mais j'aime bien savoir ça.

– Va droit au but, soupira Elizaveta en roulant des yeux.

L'albinos s'allongea à côté de lui, puis l'embrassa doucereusement.

– J'veux dire : t'es quoi ?

– Genre ?

– Homo, bi, curieux, flex, pan, alter…. Tu vois, Dan ?

– Bah, contrairement à ce que me faisait dire l'auteure dans les premiers chapitres, je crois que… bi ?

C'était vraiment aussi dans son corps d'origine. Mais comme tout ce s'appliquait à la base semblait l'être en mode _rule63_ , hein…

– C'est noté, reprit-il. De mon côté, je suis pan.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

– Qui au dessus ? L'interrogea-t-il.

– Comme tu le sens.

– On le joue à chifumi ?

– J'suis imbattable mon coco, prépare les capotes, rit Elizaveta.

Tous deux s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit. Eli fixa d'autres règles, en comptant sur ses doigts.

– On le fait en cinq manches...

– Pas d'objection, chef !

– … A chaque manche perdue, on retire un vêtement…

– D'accord chef !

– … Pas le droit au puit, juste pierre-papier-ciseaux.

– Oui, che… **C'EST PAS DU JEU**!

– **TA. GUEULE** ! Je te demande pas ton avis.

C'était dit sur un ton parfaitement gamin, mais tout aussi définitif. Aussitôt, ils tapèrent leur poing dans leur main.

– Chi…

– … fu…

– … mi ! conclurent-ils en même temps.

* * *

 _Elizaveta :_ **pierre**

 _Gilbert :_ **feuille**

 _Victoire :_ **Gilbert**

* * *

Elle enleva son t-shirt _Megalovania_ acheté il y a deux mois sur Amazon à trente balles, dévoilant un torse plat et masculin et sans poil. Comme tous les mecs de yaoi, c'était… Nan, même pas. Daniel, comme elle-même, cachait un début de bide à bière, pas énorme mais déjà trop pour le proprio.

– T'es pas dégueu, la complimenta Gilbert.

– _Dinke_.

– On dit ' _danke_ '. Merci d'avoir écorché ma langue maternelle, Daniel.

– C'est tout un art ! Bon, on reprend ?

– _Ja_.

– Chifumi ! crièrent-il en mode n°1 _same-time-_ _#_ _tmtc_.

* * *

 _Elizaveta :_ **ciseaux**

 _Gilbert :_ **feuille**

 _Victoire :_ **Elizaveta**

* * *

– 'tain, perdu…

Gilbert soupira en retirant son gros pull long à grosse maille. Son torse était musclé, comme ses bras. Être un fils Beilschmidt, ça devait jouer. Les altères au fond à droite aussi. Par contre, il était pâlot, pour ne pas dire fantomatique. Et avait des rougeurs et des traces de griffures.

– T'as pas perdu ton temps, mec, nota-t-elle.

– N'est-ce pas, hein ? Rien que cette semaine, mon awesome moi a chopé trois personnes !

– Chifumi !

– C'est déloyal ! On recommence, ça compte tellement pas.

Ensemble, ils lancèrent :

– **CHI-FU-MI**!

* * *

 _Elizaveta :_ **feuille**

 _Gilbert :_ **feuille**

 _Victoire_ : **Bah… Égalité.**

* * *

– T'as quoi avec la feuille ?

– En tricyle j'me suis pété l'annulaire. Du coup, comme j'arrive pas à le plier et que j'ai pas les mains souples…

– Tu sais que cette info va te conduire à ta perte ?

– J'ai deux mains, petit poney à couette.

Il changea de main.

– Comme c'est égalité, on fait sauter le jean tous les deux, ordonna-t-il en dégrafant le sien.

Elizaveta l'imita.

– Daniel, tu t'épiles ?

Elle rougit, puis réagit immédiatement :

– **NAN** ! J'suis juste pas pileux. Contrairement à Mister Not Freeze Brown ver., j'ai la chance de pas avoir de poils **AU NATUREL**!

– M'en fous, j'suis albinos. Poil blanc sur peau plus que blanche… J'sais pas si c'est ma vue merdique mais j'pense que ça se voit pas.

– … T'es con.

– Je sais, je sais.

* * *

 _Elizaveta :_ **ciseau**

 _Gilbert :_ **pierre**

Victoire : **Gilbert**

* * *

– Minute petit scarabée albinos… T'as changé de main ?

– C'était noté quelques lignes plus tôt…

– Déso, je suis pas des masses.

– Maintenant, à _pwal._

 _– Wut_ ?

– Selon TES règles, tu finis à _pwal._

Elizaveta enleva le boxer et les chaussettes, en rougissant et détournant le regard, montrant un service trois-pièce ni désavantageux ni hors-norme.

– Voilà.

– Bah… T'es loin d'être dégueu.

 _– Dinke._

– ' _ **DANKE', KARTOFFE**_ _ **L**_ _ **! 'DANKE' !**_

– Okiiii, calme-toi…

En chœur, ils reprirent :

– Chichifuuumi !

* * *

 _Elizaveta :_ **pierre**

 _Gilbert :_ **feuille**

 _Victoire :_ **Gilbert**

* * *

Gilbert fit un sourire carnassier, et coucha Elizaveta sur le lit.

– Tu disais à propos des capotes, trésor ?

– Heu… Kamoulox.

– Tricheur.

– Je sais, mon cher Watson.

Il rit un peu, puis embrassa le cou d'Elizaveta, faisant en sorte que leur début d'érection se frôle. Cette sensation nouvelle à la demoiselle coincée dans un corps de mec la fit gémir, limite crier.

– Putain, t'es un sensible toi.

– Ta gueule et continue.

– A vos ordres, _kesese~_

Là, le ' _kesese_ ' avait un brin d'érotisme, accentué par une Erzi qui remettait une mèche blanche rebelle de son partenaire du jour. Gilbert commença à faire glisser sa langue sur la nuque de la brunette, y apposant quelques morsures bien placées, suçotant doucement sa pomme d'Adam.

Elle n'était pas totalement passive non plus. D'un geste vif, elle lui retira le caleçon en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

– Ahhmm… Tu fais mal.

– Gleubeuskeufeu.

Elle gonfla la joue, vexée. Puis sentit une main étrangère sur le membre que lui confédérait la transformation _rule63_. Gilbert faisait courir ses doigts sur le membre de sa partenaire, puis l'attrapa à pleine main. Enfin, il imprima un mouvement de va-et-viens. Les gémissements de la hongroise s'accentuaient au fur et à mesure de cette petite masturbation ma foi fort jouissante. Soudain, la bouche avide du blanc se posa sur le gland d'Elizaveta. Cette phrase est… étrange.

– C'est pas le moment pour le dire mais… dit Gilbert d'un coup en clignant des yeux, stoppant toutes actions en cours.

Elizaveta grogna d'insatisfaction.

– Y'a quoi…?

– Wow, t'es aimable là.

– Tes sarcasmes sont tellement mauvais que même le mot mauvais ne veut plus de tes sarcasmes.

– … Bref. J'ai paumé mes lentilles de contact.

– … Et ?

– J'ai une vue de merde. Je porte des lentilles. Je viens de les paumer. Ton cerveau pige pas mes fantastiques paroles ?

– J'les pigerais mieux si on finissait cette baise dans un orgasme licorne-paillette.

– Quels mots tu comprends pas dans : « **BORDEL JE VOIS RIEN A TROIS CENTIMÈTRES** ».

– Ah. **MAIS TU TE CALMES ?!**

– **TOI AUSSI ?!**

Un silence gênant s'installa.

– Déso.

– Déso.

Elle embrassa le germanique albinos.

– Fais-moi confiance, lui susurra-t-elle.

Lentement, elle le coucha sur le lit et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

– Dan, on dirait une fille.

– Je le prends comment ?

– Par derrière, évidemment.

Elle pouffa, en faisant danser ses doigts sur le torse de Gilbert. De l'autre main, elle se saisit du membre de son amant d'un coup, et fit glisser ses phalanges le long de la hampe de chair. Action, réaction. L'albinos poussa un long soupir de plaisir.

– Le lubrifiant c'est dans la table de nuit, et les préservatifs aussi, souligna-t-il.

Elle sauta hors du lit et déblaya le bazar innommable sur le petit guéridon. Eliza ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une bouteille à moitié vide et une capote. Capote qu'elle fila à l'awesome.

– Tu pourras la mettre seul ?

– J'suis aveugle mais pas à ce point.

Pendant ce temps, Elizaveta s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant et imita la préparation mainte et mainte fois vue dans ses yaois. La sensation était… très étrange. Mais pas aussi agréable qu'elle le croyait. Non, c'était froid. Froid et compliqué. Elle se sortit les doigts du cul, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et appliqua une couche de vaseline sur le _safe sex_ présent sur le pénis de Gilbert.

– J'y vais, lança-t-elle hasardeusement.

Très délicatement, elle se positionna et, dans un coup de bassin, entoura de son muscle anal le bout de son compagnon de jeu. Je n'avais pas de manière plus fine et poétique pour le dire, merci bien.

– **PUTAIN ÇA NIIIIIQUE !** Hurla-t-elle.

Gilbert serrait les dents.

– Dan… t'es vraiment une brute, merde. Comment ton putain d'aristo pouvait te supporter ? Laisse-moi faire, t'es vraiment un cas.

Il posa ses mains blanches et froides sur les hanches d'Elizaveta, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il se redressa, pour revenir en position assise, puis l'allongea.

Après un court instant, il bougea. D'abord, doucement, et péniblement. Le lubrifiant aidait, mais c'était pas glorieux non plus. Puis, encouragé par les gémissements de sa partenaire, il accéléra légèrement la cadence.

Elizaveta, elle, trouvait la sensation… décevante. C'était tout nouveau, et très excitant, mais… Elle s'était fait tant de films dessus qu'elle s'en retrouvait désillusionnée. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle porta la main à son – enfin, à celui du proprio du corps qu'elle squattait – membre viril et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens, défiant Gilbert du regard. Chose qui était parfaitement inutile car il ne voyait rien, ou alors trèèèès flou.

Soudain, une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Elle cria.

– Ben elle était là, nota Gilbert.

Il parlait de la prostate. De nouveau, il la frappa de son bout. Plusieurs fois. Et, à chacune de ces fois, Elizaveta hurlait son plaisir, en voyant des étoiles. Ce n'était pas comparable à ses expériences, mais la jouissance était semblable.

Gilbert éjacula dans le préservatif, dans un gémissement libérateur. Eliza vint peu après.

– Putain, tu m'as giclé à la gueule, ricana le jeune homme.

Il passa une main sur sa figure, puis se retira.

– Mec, dit Elizaveta en reprenant ses esprits, j'vais jeter la capote… T'as foutu où ta poubelle ?

– À côté de la porte.

Il enleva le préservatif et lui tendit.

– Fais, femme.

– Sexiste machiste misogyne.

– Tout de suite les grands mots, Daniel.

– On déconne pas avec ça. C'est tout.

– D'accord… Désolé ?

– Tu devrais.

Elle soupira bruyamment et s'extirpa du lit. Ce fut laborieux pour trouver la poubelle et y balancer le truc, mais elle y parvint malgré les obstacles insurmontables tels que les caleçons par terre et les cahiers froissés.

– C'est fait, lâcha-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Gilbert cherchait à tâtons dans le tiroir quelque chose. Il en sortit une paire de lunettes immondes qui faisaient parfaitement intello coincé et les glissa sur son nez.

– C'est déjà mieux, commente-il.

– Tu prends pas de lentilles ? demanda étonnée Erzi.

– Flemme de chercher la boîte.

– C'est une excuse valable. »

* * *

 **J'espère que CE PUTAIN DE LEMON QUI EST ENFIN LÀ vous a satisfait. C'est mon premier, donc désolée si c'est pas terrible.**

 **Si vous voulez une réaction juste WTF de Ludwig, followez !**

 **Si vous voulez une raclette au repas chez les Beilschmidt, favoritez !**

 **Si vous voulez un pairing chtarbé avec Nyo!Hongrie (ou un quelconque figurant du troisième plan), reviewez !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Underboule

**Rating :** T (mais âmes sensibles faîtes gaffe, on évoque une horreur)

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia pas à moi mais à Himaruya !

 **Pairing :** l'anonyme qui l'a demandé le reconnaîtra.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Underboule_**

 _Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta Hérdervàry) - son père - un gens_

* * *

 _08/12 – Heure inestimable – Maison_

 _Compteur bishies – bah… 1_

 _Rencards sur les 3 semaines qui suivent – Nada, niet, rien, gobi._

* * *

Elizaveta se traînait la crève depuis déjà deux jours, et elle a fini par rester coincée dans son lit. Toutes les trente secondes, elle se levait pour se moucher ou prendre un médoc. Inutile de dire qu'en plus de subir le fait de regarder les BFT faire des opérations Boules-de-Neige (au sens littéral), elle avait la visite occasionnelle de Dieu, ce fdp.

« Elizavetaaaaa ! Elizavetaaaaaa !

– C'est bon, j'ai compris que vous êtes Dieu, gémit-elle, vous pouvez juste arrêter d'gueuler, j'ai mal à la tête.

Elle avala une gélule de Doliprane, et se recoucha.

– Fallait que je te dise un truc, Elizaveta.

– Dites.

– Si tu ne remplis pas le quota, tu seras détruite entre l'espace et le temps. Ou une horde de fangirls te pulvérisera. Dans tous les cas, t'es morte à la fin.

– **QU** … (elle toussa) **QUOIIIII** ?! T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, dieu de mes couilles ?!

– J'avais… eeeehh… **DISPARITION** ! »

Il s'évapora. Erzi se facepalma, désespérée. A ce rythme, elle arrivera jamais à en sortir vivante. Elle s'enroula dans une couette, et se décida à descendre pour rejoindre son père – enfin, celui de Daniel.

« _Szia_ , mon grand, dit le père.

– _Szia_ , p'pa.

L'homme la prit dans ses bras, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

– J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ?

– Ouais, steuplait.

Il posa un bol fumant et délicieusement chocolaté devant son fils – enfin, devant Elizaveta dans le corps de son fils.

– Tu viens de loupé quelqu'un, lança-t-il en se rasseyant.

– Gilbert ? Roderich qui a enfin réussi à choper son avion ? S'écria-t-elle avec sa grâce inexistante, une moustache de cacao bien marqué.

– Non, Roderich a raté son avion. Encore. (il marqua une pose) J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Non, un grand blond, souriant, qui portait une écharpe. Il fait… un peu peur, mais il est gentil. Ivan, je crois.

– I-I-I-Ivan …?! C'est une blague ?!

– Daniel, la nappe !

La nappe était à présent officiellement décédée. Et vous savez au combien c'est chiant de nettoyer une nappe.

– Non, mais, papa, tu te rends pas compte (elle toussa). Ce mec, il a envoyé un type de quatre fois sa taille à l'hôpital quand on était en CM1. Tu te rappelles de la maîtresse ?

– Jacqueline Michel ?

– Ouais, Jacquie, qui faisait de la boxe thai et du macramé. Et ben tu (elle se moucha) elle sais pourquoi elle est partie et on en a plus jamais entendu parler ?

– Non, mais je vais le savoir…

– Et bah Ivan lui a éclaté la tête contre son bureau et l'a assommée à coups de chaise ! Même qu'il a fallu l'endormir tellement qu'on pouvait pas le calmer !

Elle se moucha bruyamment, avant de tousser et de finir son bol.

– Tu exagères… Il t'a apporté tes cours et tes devoirs.

– Tu vois ? **C'est une preuve que c'est le démoooooon !**

Soudain, retournement de situation, le téléphone sonna. Monsieur Hérdervàry décrocha, et après une courte discussion raccrocha.

– Désolé mon fils, je dois filer pour une urgence.

– Pas de problème, j'retourne dormir. »

Et tandis que le quarantenaire disparaissait dans l'entrée, Elizaveta disparaissait dans son lit. Elle y tourna un moment, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, par un bruit sourd sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une boule de neige.

Le coupable ?

« Gilbert putain… »

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et lui fit un fuck. Le calme revint, puis fut coupé par le même bruit sourd.

 **« GILBERT PUTAIN TU COMPRENDS PAS QUEL MOT DANS : "JE SUIS MALADE" BORDEL !? »**

Mais ce n'était point Gilbert, oh que non. C'était une silhouette précédemment évoquée, portant une écharpe volant dans le vent d'hiver. Et la boule de neige contenait en son sein (qu'est-ce que ça cause bien) un message...

 _« Je peux venir te voir, s'il-te-plaît ? »_

Elizaveta en ravala sa glotte. Ce mec est terrifiant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez qu'Elizaveta récupère un bonhomme de neige en pleine gueule, favoritez !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez qu'un crossover improbable apparaisse comme par la magie de Noyël, followez !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez un énième pairing schtarbée, rewiewez !**_


End file.
